Everyone loves Karin
by Kokoro-13
Summary: [Mini-colección de drabbles] ¿Te amo? (segundo drabble): Es real. O tal vez no. Puede ser. En verdad yo... ¿te amo? Ya ni sé cómo explicarlo... Hace mucho no sentía este sentimiento... Si lo pienso más a fondo, tal vez he llegado a enamorarme de ti... Karin. (((ByakuKarin))) /Trabajo en conjunto con Toshiro mi amor eterno/
1. Chapter 1

_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Everyone loves Karin**

**...-**-...**

**Drabble: Desfile (1ero)**

**...-**-...**

**Pairing: Karin x Toshiro**

**...-**-...**

* * *

¿A quién se le ocurriría pensar que, al darle chocolate a Toshiro Hitsugaya éste se volvería un completo pervertido y obligaría a su esposa, Karin Kurosaki, a desfilar para él?

Púes tal vez nadie lo imaginó, pero sucedió, y fue así:

Todo era tranquilo, exceptuando el hecho de un peliblanco que sudaba y sudaba mientras intentaba imponerse auto-control. ¿Por qué? La simple y única razón era la pequeña barra de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor de su casa; esa que lo tentaba a más no poder. Quería con su alma comérsela pero sabía que si lo hacia nada bueno iba a pasar.

No lo soportó. Se abalanzó hacia la mesa como si su vida dependiera de eso. Desgarró a arañazos lo que cubría el chocolate y lo mordió por todos lados, saboreando cada uno de los trozos. No se arrepentía de nada. Además, no era su culpa que el chocolate estuviera ahí; Karin sabía muy bien que no debía haber dulces mientras Toshiro estuviese presente. Le daban igual las consecuencias que su acto trajera consigo.

Karin entró por la puerta y vio a su esposo recostado en el sofá. Se acercó a él e intento besarlo en la frente pero, al momento de hacerlo, Toshiro la aprisionó fuertemente contra su cuerpo e implantó fuerza para que la pelinegra no se soltará. Sin decir nada, el peliblanco comenzó a quitarle de manera fina y delicada la ropa. Una vez que terminó –aún sin hablarle– se fue hacia el segundo piso del hogar y cuando bajo, en sus brazos cargaba muchos bikinis.

–Usalos –le ordenó.

–¿Qué te sucede Toshiro? Estás raro... –le respondió ella mas él sólo la ignoró y se acercó a su cara.

–Quiero que desfiles para mí.

Karin dudó. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue: 'Toshiro se comió mi chocolate'. Lo meditó unos segundos y sonrió. Su esposo siempre fue muy educado, no estaría mal pasarse de la línea una sola vez.

–Está bien, lo haré. –Entró al baño y se cambió. Salió y comenzó a moverse como toda una experta en modelaje, cosa rara en ella.

Toshiro se dedicó a mirar y aplaudir; así se pasaron toda la tarde, ella modelando los distintos bikinis y él aplaudiendo. Al finalizar su pequeña actuación, Karin se lanzó a los brazos de Toshiro quien ya se había dormido. Lo besó y se quedó sobre él pensando.

–Tal vez no sea tan malo dejar chocolates a tu alcance de vez en cuando...

* * *

**¡Holu! Bueno, aquí yo con un drabble que será parte de la mini-colección "Everyone loves Karin" (Todos aman a Karin)... consiste de 6 drabbles y éste es el primero. **

**Espero que les guste...**

**¿Review? ¿Crítica?**

**¡Todo es aceptado!**

**¡Nos vemos! Kokoro.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo._

**Everyone loves Karin**

**...-**-...**

**Drabble: ¿Te amo? (2do)**

**...-**-...**

**Pairing: Karin x Byakuya**

**...-**-...**

* * *

Es real. O tal vez no. Puede ser. En verdad yo... ¿te amo? Ya ni sé cómo explicarlo...

Hace mucho no sentía este sentimiento...

Si lo pienso más a fondo, tal vez he llegado a enamorarme de ti... Karin.

Habían pasado ya semanas, inclusive meses desde que Byakuya se encontraba 'hospedado' en la residencia de los Kurosaki; claro está por un misión. En ese tiempo, sus sentimientos y emociones cambiaron un poco, y todo fue debido a una chica de dieciséis años llamada Karin. Una vez que su misión en Karakura hubo acabado se volvió a la Sociedad de Almas y su vida monótona siguió como siempre mas, llegó un día en el que se puso a meditar sobre lo que sentía. Era raro en él, pero aquél sentimiento ya venía incomodándolo.

Pensó y pensó. Hasta que por fin luego de unas horas encontró una respuesta: amor. Desde que su esposa Hisana murió jamás había vuelto a considerar esa palabra, ahora por más que intentaba quitársela de la cabeza, nada funcionaba.

Tomó una decisión y fue a Karakura de nuevo; estaba guiándose por sus impulsos. Llegó al lugar que deseaba y entró por la puerta principal siendo recibido por Yuzu Kurosaki.

–Buenos días Kuchiki-san –lo saludó la adorable Yuzu.

–Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Karin? –respondió y luego preguntó él.

Éso a Yuzu le extrañó un poco pero, no podía decirle que no, ella sabía –por más de que su hermana no se lo dijera– que Karin albergaba sentimientos por el hombre que ahora se encontraba mirándola de frente, Byakuya Kuchiki.

–Sí, está en su habitación, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

–Sí, por favor –dijo Byakuya adentrándose en la casa.

Yuzu sólo lo miró y al instante señalo las escaleras, el pelinegro subió por ellas y cuando estuvo frente al cuarto de Karin se frenó. Sacó de su ropa de shinigami una flor de cerezo y, mientas la sostenía con una mano, tocó la puerta con la otra.

–Pase. –Se oyó dentro de la recámara.

Byakuya abrió la puerta y vio a Karin recostada en su cama balanceando un balón de fútbol. Se dirigió a ella, al estar frente a frente ambos se miraron, él le mostró la flor y Karin la agarró.

–Byakuya... ¿pasa algo? –preguntó admirando la belleza de lo que ahora estaba en sus manos.

El pelinegro no contestó nada, fue directo hacia su oído y le susurró –: Te amo...

Karin se sonrojó, para su suerte, ninguno de los dos se veía la cara, éso también favorecía a Byakuya, él se encontraba igual de ruborizado que ella.

Sin decir más, Byakuya la tómo entre sus brazos y la besó, Karin correspondió a aquello y lo apasionó aún más rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su amado y a la vez acariciando el cabello.

Ésa fue su tarde, encantadora para ambos. Ahora estaba claro su amor.

* * *

**Siguiente drabble aquí... quiero publicar todos lo antes posible, por eso verán que actualizo cada 30 minutos más o menos... Quería aclarar ya -aunque está en el summary- que, esta mini-colección es en conjunto. Hasta ahora el HitsuKarin y ahora presente ByakuKarin han sido escritos por mí pero, más adelante, se encontraran con uno o dos que serán escritos por Toshiro mi amor eterno -nombre de usuario de la escritora con quien estoy escribiendo-. Yo les avisaré y seguro que verán también un mensaje de su parte.**

**Espero que éste sea de su agrado...**

**¿Review? ¿Crítica?**

**¡Todo es aceptado!**

**¡Nos vemos! Kokoro.**


End file.
